


Deafening Silence

by LukeJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, FTM, Original work - Freeform, Other, TW:Suicide, Transgender, trans boy, tw:self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His room was too quiet. His mind too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening Silence

_Deafening Silence_

It’s quiet, too quiet.

He sits on his bed, knees against his bound chest with his arms around them desperately trying to hold himself together.

Rocking back and forth, the silence drives him crazy. Silence means he’s alone.

He’s alone with his thoughts.

They are dangerous to be alone with. The blade so close and his thoughts so deafening in the quiet of his room.

_Just one cut. Just one more cut and you’ll be able to breathe, the shaking will stop and the silence won’t seem so loud anymore. You won’t be alone. When your blade is near, you’re never alone._

One of his arms disentangles from his body and reaches for the cold metal on his bedside table, blindly reaching for his companion.

The shaking stops when the blade is in his hand.

He brings the blade closer to his destination, switches hands and presses down, slicing into the skin of his left wrist.

_Not deep enough!_

The action is repeated over and over again on his arm until the only thing he can see is red; the only thing he feels is weak.

_…too far…_

As the blade falls from his limp hand and the blood continues to gush out of his wounds he has never felt more alone, surrounded only by the deafening silence of his, _finally_ , quiet mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
